La Magia del Amor
by Drumy
Summary: Después de vencer a Voldemort la primavera renace en varios corazones trayendo muchas situaciones en el ámbito familiar. UA, OC.


Declaración de Derechos (Disclaimer): Los personajes de esta historia en su gran mayoría pertenecen a J., así como referencias a sus libros (entiéndase por: nombres, hechizos, conjuros, lugares, etc.), sólo algunos salieron de mi imaginación (los no reconocidos). No uso estos datos con fines de lucro ni beneficio propio.

Así como he escrito este fic sin fines de lucro, respetando los derechos de autor de JKR sobre sus personajes, espero que todos respeten los míos sobre mis personajes y mi trama.

Final alterno para mi fic El Destino y la Magia Antigua.

Sólo considera canon los libros 1 al 4. Tiene "Personajes Originales (OC)" y se podría llegar a considerar que algunos del canon están "Fuera de Carácter (OoC)".

_**La Magia del Amor**_

Después del peor invierno en muchas décadas la primavera había llegado a Inglaterra, trayendo nuevos y hermosos brotes en las plantas, dulces trinos de aves, aire tibio que alegraba los corazones, pero sobre todo paz y alegría para muggles y magos. La guerra había terminado a mediados del invierno y la atmósfera primaveral se llevaba los amargos recuerdos de lo vivido meses atrás.

Para muchos había sido una sorpresa enterarse que el profesor Albus Dumbledore se casaba ese fin de semana con la profesora Minerva McGonagall, mudándose luego los dos al Valle de Godric cerca de la casa de los Potter, donde vivía Harry.

El pelinegro estaba extremadamente nervioso, tanto que no podía estarse quieto a pesar de las advertencias de Madam Malkin sobre cortarle mal la túnica si no dejaba de moverse.

–Lo siento. – se disculpó por séptima vez en los veinte minutos que tenía sobre el escabel, intentando una vez más no moverse para que la túnica de gala para el matrimonio de los dos profesores a quienes admiraba quedase bien.

El anciano le había pedido que fuese el padrino y él había aceptado feliz y orgulloso. Pero esos dos sentimientos fueron sustituidos por pánico cuando le había dicho que la madrina sería ella, la chica que le dejaba sin aliento cuando estaba cerca.

Sabía que para el director era una dicha que una de sus nietas, la que casi había perdido por segunda vez, fuese su madrina de bodas, mientras la otra nieta sería la "dama de los anillos y el lazo", pero… El nudo en la boca de su estómago se apretó al verla entrar a la tienda, mientras el aire desaparecía de sus pulmones y su corazón latía tan rápido y tan fuerte que creía que ella y sus acompañantes lo tendrían que estar viendo.

–Hola ahijado. ¡Que grata sorpresa encontrarte aquí! – lo saludó alegre un hombre de pelo negro y ojos grises.

–Hola padrino. – logró saludar a Sirius, el padre de la chica que le producía aquél cúmulo de sensaciones, su razón para sentirse feliz y aterrado.

–Hola Harry. ¿No es esa una túnica de padrino de boda? – le preguntó alegre Remus.

–Sí. – fue lo único que atinó a responder.

–¡Que lindo detalle el de Albus! Tú serás el padrino y Ángela la madrina. – comentó Nymph con una gran sonrisa, mirando de reojo a sus acompañantes.

–¿No te parece una excelente noticia que él sea el padrino prima? – le preguntó Jessica con una nota de diversión en la voz.

–Sí. – le respondió Ángela con voz baja y temblorosa, con sus ojos grises como plata pulida mirando al pelinegro de ojos esmeralda, levemente ruborizada, con una tímida sonrisa en su rostro.

–Que bien guardado se tenía el secretito el viejo. – comentó con porte serio Sirius, mirando atentamente las expresiones de su hija y su ahijado.

–Vamos al vestidor para que te pruebes tu túnica, Ángela. – le dijo con cariño Meg, que se dio cuenta que era mejor romper el lazo de miradas entre los dos chicos antes que los celos paternos de su esposo provocasen problemas.

La chica de pelo negro se despidió de Harry con una sonrisa amplia y un leve movimiento de su mano, que fueron correspondidos por el joven mago de igual manera.

–Vamos nosotras también a probarnos nuestras túnicas, Jessica. – la sacó Nymph rápidamente de allí.

–Buenos días. – saludó muy alegre Amy, que entraba de la mano en ese momento con Dani, acompañados los dos de la familia Brown, que los había adoptado.

–Buenos días. – saludaron a coro Harry, Remus y Sirius.

–¿Podemos ir con Harry a Sortilegios Weasley? – preguntó zalamera Amy a sus padres adoptivos una vez que vio al chico despidiéndose de Madam Malkin.

–Por favor…

–Nos portaremos…

–Muy bien y…

–Obedeceremos…

–A Dani y a Harry…

–En todo. – les pidieron Chris & Chris a sus padres.

–Tal vez Harry tenga otros planes. – les dijo Christine a los niños.

–Para mí será un gusto acompañarlos, señora Brown. – le replicó Harry con una sonrisa sincera. Le agradaban mucho los tres pilluelos y quería hablar con Daniel.

–¿Tú quieres ir con ellos, Dani? – le preguntó Christopher al joven, respetando como siempre su carácter independiente.

–Sí. Quiero ver las bromas nuevas y saludar algunos amigos del colegio. – respondió rápidamente con una sonrisa. Quería pedirle consejo al pelinegro.

Los dos jóvenes, cuando salieron de la tienda con los tres niños, se sintieron libres de una opresión que no sabían estaban sintiendo.

–Necesito hablar contigo a solas. – le susurró Dani a Harry, reteniéndolo levemente de un brazo para que los pequeños les adelantasen un poco y no lo escuchasen.

–Yo también – murmuró el pelinegro, sonriendo nervioso al ver a los tres niños girarse a mirarlos con expresiones suspicaces –. Fred y George me enviaron esta mañana una lechuza avisándome que tienen muchas novedades – dijo en voz normal para distraerlos.

–¡Excelente! – exclamaron los pequeños, acelerando el paso hacia la tienda, obligando a los dos jóvenes a caminar rápido para no perderlos.

–Hoy está visto que será…

–Uno de los mejores días…

–Para nuestro próspero…

–Y alegre negocio…

–Pues han venido temprano…

–Nuestros tres mejores clientes…

–Nuestro socio capitalista y…

–El joven rompe corazones.

Los tres niños se soltaron a reír mientras Harry hacía esfuerzos por no hacerlo también y Daniel se ponía más rojo que un tomate maduro.

–Verity, atiende por favor…

–A nuestros tres clientes…

–Especiales más jóvenes…

–Mientras nosotros nos…

–Ocupamos de los dos…

–Menos jóvenes. – le pidieron los gemelos pelirrojos a la joven bruja rubia de pelo corto, su asistente, de tal modo que los tres niños quedasen a cargo de alguien de confianza y ellos poder hablar con libertad con el pelinegro y el castaño claro.

–Vamos a la trastienda. – arrastró Fred a Daniel con una fingida sonrisa, sujetándolo por el hombro.

–Allí hablaremos en confianza. – llevó George a Harry de manera similar.

Los dos se dejaron llevar mirándose de reojo, sabiendo que tenían problemas.

–A menos que quieran…

–Que probemos en ustedes…

–Nuestros últimos experimentos…

–Nos van a aclarar…

–Porqué Ginny estaba ayer…

–A solas con Daniel cerca de…

–La Casa de los Gritos cuando…

–Se suponía que estaba con Harry…

–Ángela y Jessica en…

–Las Tres Escobas. – les preguntaron amenazándolos con sus varitas, después de desarmarlos apenas atravesar la puerta que llevaba a la trastienda.

–Porque Jessica estaba con Dean en Las Tres Escobas, mientras yo tomaba un helado con Ángela. – se atrevió a responderles Harry mirándolos fijamente, serio, con su valor Gryffindor siendo puesto a prueba primero con ellos, luego sería con los otros Weasley para finalmente ir con el más difícil.

–Yo amo a Ginny, le he pedido que sea mi novia y ella ha aceptado – se atrevió a decir Daniel –. Ella me iba a invitar a cenar hoy para hablarlo con toda su familia, pero si ustedes quieren hablamos con ella ahora. Está en la librería con las hermanas de Meg.

–¿Las gemelas Heigh…

–Están en Flourish & Blott's?

–Sí. Allí las acabamos de ver. – confirmó Harry.

La misma sonrisa enamorada llenó los rostros de los gemelos Weasley, haciéndoseles evidente al castaño y al pelinegro que se habían salvado.

–Muy bien, esta noche…

–Hablarás con toda la familia…

–Aunque nosotros les sugeriríamos…

–Que Dean y ustedes dos…

–Hablasen a la brevedad…

–Con los respectivos padres…

–Porque Lavender, Padma y Parvati…

–Entraron aquí a primera hora…

–A comentar entre ellas…

–Dónde y con quién estaban…

–Ginny, Jessica y Ángela ayer…

–Así que a esta hora…

–Lo sabe todo…

–El mundo mágico. – finalizó Ron, que entraba en ese momento a la trastienda con expresión amenazante, seguido de Hermione que le sujetaba de un brazo pero tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba enojada a los dos chicos.

Daniel y Harry tragaron saliva y se miraron de reojo. Habían caído de la sartén al fuego por las expresiones que traían los dos recién llegados.

–Los dejamos en buenas manos…

–Mientras vamos a la librería…

–A hablar con nuestra hermana…

–Y sus bellas acompañantes.

–Gracias amigos. – dijo con un deje recriminatorio Harry, fingiendo una sonrisa como respuesta a las burlonas de los gemelos pelirrojos.

–Harry, mi mejor amigo, quien me prometió que cuidaría siempre que nada ni nadie lastimase a mi hermanita. ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme? – le preguntó con una mirada amenazante el menor de los pelirrojos.

–En realidad un par de cosas, amigo, al igual que a Hermione. – le respondió en tono suave, con su expresión más inocente en el rostro.

–No quiero entrometerme en una conversación del trío dorado, así que… – intentó escaparse Daniel, deteniéndose al ver a la pareja apuntándole con sus varitas mientras la suya y la del pelinegro estaban ahora en poder de la castaña.

–Oh no, Daniel, tú no te entrometes. En realidad también queremos hablar contigo – le dijo en un tono helado Hermione, que hizo que los vellos de la nuca del chico se erizaran –. Queremos que nos expliques porque no estaban ayer contigo las dos jóvenes menores de edad a quienes consideras tus hermanas, que dijiste cuidarías y protegerías en todos los sentidos siempre.

–Siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré – le respondió muy serio Daniel –. Y porque las quiero ver felices las dejé ayer en compañía de dos amigos, los dos chicos que ellas me han confesado que aman.

–De la misma manera que Ginny estaba con Dani por la misma razón. – lo apoyó con la misma seriedad Harry.

–¿Por qué Ginny, Jessica y Ángela no me lo contarían a mí si fuese cierto? – los desafió la castaña.

–Por Ron – le respondió con sinceridad Harry –. Desde que se hicieron novios siempre están el uno junto al otro en todo momento – le dijo mirándola fijamente, girándose a mirar al pelirrojo alto al verla asentir ruborizada y con expresión de aceptar la explicación –. Tú siempre has celado mucho a tu hermana; aceptaste con mucha dificultad que fuese mi novia aunque teníamos ya seis años de conocernos. A Dani sólo tenemos conociéndolo un año y ella no quería que te pusieras pesado, alejándolo antes que ellos hablasen con sinceridad sobre sus sentimientos.

–¿Por eso han estado fingiendo su noviazgo estos últimos meses?

–¡Nosotros no hemos fingido un noviazgo, Hermione! – le replicó molesto el pelinegro –. Les hemos dicho muchas veces que sólo somos amigos a ustedes, a sus hermanos y a todos los que nos preguntaban.

–Sí, pero siempre ibas a buscarla para salir con… – el pelirrojo se detuvo de pronto al comprenderlo todo –. Claro, desde que estábamos en el hospital ustedes seis siempre…

–¿Desde cuándo…? – intentó preguntar Hermione.

–Lo supimos desde antes de la batalla final, pero no estábamos listos para hablarlo con nadie. – respondió Daniel la pregunta que no acabó de formular la castaña.

–¿Están seguros? Ginny creyó toda la vida estar enamorada de Harry. – planteó Ron, ganándose un leve empujón de su novia por su falta de tacto.

–Eso es porque no me había conocido a mí – respondió Daniel de inmediato, ruborizándose al ver a los tres mirarlo con expresión de "mira al inocente con lo que nos ha salido" –. Eso dijo ella. – intentó defenderse, sonrojándose más al ver la expresión divertida de los tres.

–No creo que tengas problemas con mamá y papá, pero con Bill y con Charlie es mejor que lo hables de inmediato. – le indicó Ron.

–¿Y tú? ¿Aceptas nuestro noviazgo? – le preguntó el castaño claro mirándolo fijamente –. Para mí es muy importante que estés de acuerdo. .

–Aunque te conozco desde hace mucho menos tiempo que a Harry me has mostrado quién eres en este tiempo – le respondió el pelirrojo –. Sé que no la lastimarás, que si te has acercado a ella y le has pedido que sean novios es porque la quieres.

–Gracias amigo. – le tendió la mano Daniel, emocionándose mucho cuando el pelirrojo lo haló por la mano y lo abrazó efusivamente.

–Dean no lo va a tener tan fácil con Remus. – comentó Hermione luego de felicitar a Dani con un gran abrazo, apenas lo soltó su novio.

–¿Ya hablaste con tu padrino, Harry? – le preguntó Ron.

–Ya hablé con Jessica, Dani y Meg, pero no sé cómo decirle a Amy, Chris & Chris, mucho menos a Sirius. – confesó cabizbajo Harry.

–Tenía menos miedo cuando se enfrentó a Voldemort que cuando habló con nosotros tres. – contó Dani con tono divertido.

–Gracias cuñado – le recriminó el pelinegro –. Te quiero ver hablando sobre Ginny con Bill, Charlie y Arthur.

–Tranquilos chicos, todo saldrá bien si lo hablan con el corazón. – les intentó animar la castaña.

El castaño y el pelinegro suspiraron al oírla.

–Hola chicos, me dijeron los niños… – Dean se detuvo al ver allí a Hermione y Ron.

–Hola Dean. – lo saludó con expresión burlona el pelirrojo.

–Hermione y Ron ya saben la verdad, Dean. – le dijo Harry para que se destensase.

–Menos mal – soltó el aire retenido el moreno –. Será mejor que hablemos pronto con los padres. El "trío boca floja" ha esparcido la noticia como pólvora por el Callejón Diagon.

–A esas tres deberíamos regalarles un par de bromas camufladas de los gemelos para que aprendan a no meterse en lo que no las llaman. – comentó enojado Harry.

–Nosotros tres nos ocuparemos…

–De ellas adecuadamente. – les interrumpieron Chris & Chris.

–Pero antes tú hablarás con nosotros tres, Harry – le dijo muy seria Amy –. A solas. – agregó al ver a su hermano mayor abrir la boca.

El pelinegro tragó saliva y asintió.

Hermione les devolvió sus varitas a Daniel y Harry, saliendo con el castaño, el moreno y su novio hacia la tienda, dejando a los tres niños con su mejor amigo.

–¿Crees que serán muy duros con él? – le preguntó nervioso Ron al que se había enterado poco antes era su cuñado.

–Digamos que se le hará más fácil hablar con tío Sirius después de eso. – les dijo el castaño mirando preocupado la puerta por la que había salido.

–Vayan ustedes a hablar con los Weasley y Remus antes que sea tarde. – les señaló la castaña a Dean y Daniel.

–Hermione tiene razón, si se enteran por otra vía será grave. – les dijo con inusitada seriedad Ron.

Los dos chicos asintieron con expresión de ir camino al cadalso.

Dean intentaba imaginarse cómo hablaría con el profesor Remus Lupin mientras caminaba rumbo a la heladería, donde les dijeron Luna y Neville que habían visto dirigirse a los Weasley, los Lupin y los Black.

"_Remus Lupin, un hombre muy agradable, excelente profesor, uno de los mejores magos que hubiese visto en combate…"_. Tragó saliva. No, ese no era precisamente un pensamiento que le infundiese valor para hacer lo que sabía debía hacer. Sacudió levemente la cabeza y vio a lo lejos a Jessica, la luz que iluminaba su vida, sonriendo tontamente.

Su mente voló de inmediato veinticuatro horas atrás, cuando se consiguieron los seis en Las Tres Escobas y Harry asintió en dirección a Dani y a él, poniendo en marcha lo que habían hablado de camino allí. Sus amigos salieron con la menuda pelirroja y la chica de pelo negro, dejándolo sólo con la de ojos miel.

–_Estás más hermosa que ayer, aunque eso me hubiese parecido imposible que pudiese ocurrir. – le dijo en voz baja, tomándole de la mano con dulzura y cariño._

–_Gracias Dean. Tú también estás más guapo. – le respondió ella totalmente ruborizada._

–_Jessica. Eres la miel en que quiero libar desde hoy y para siempre, hasta que la muerte venga a buscarme y más allá. ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – le preguntó con cariño, dulzura y ansiedad en la voz, mostrándole una pequeña pulsera tejida mágica._

–_Sí Dean. Sí quiero ser tu novia. – aceptó ella con una amplia sonrisa, colocando su muñeca izquierda entre las manos de él para que le pusiese la pulsera de compromiso, tomando luego la otra de manos del moreno y poniéndosela con cariño._

–_Te amo Jessica Lupin. – le dijo embelesado el moreno dándole seguidamente un beso en la boca._

Daniel caminaba casi por inercia al lado de su amigo. Apenas si había escuchado la respuesta de Luna y Neville a la pregunta del moreno. Se sentía en ese momento con más valor de revivir los tres años en el orfanato, en que había muerto Jefferson, que de enfrentarse a los señores Weasley y los dos hermanos mayores de su novia. _"Percy está fuera de Inglaterra y no tiene voz ni voto por como están las cosas entre él y su familia, los gemelos y Ron ya me han aceptado como su cuñado hace unos minutos, pero por lo que sé Bill y Charlie son muy sobre protectores con mi Ginny… Mi Ginny, eso suena tan bien"_. Su mente voló de inmediato a lo vivido el día antes.

–_¿A dónde quieres que vayamos? – le preguntó a la pelirroja apenas salir de Las Tres Escobas._

–_Me gustaría caminar un rato. ¿Vamos hacia La Casa de los Gritos? – sugirió Ginny._

–_A dónde quiera que vaya, contigo a mi lado, estaré flotando entre nubes mi amor – le respondió sin pensar, tendiéndole el brazo caballerosamente, sonriendo atontado al verla sonrojarse –. Tus bellas pecas se han iluminado pelirroja hermosa._

–_Dani… gracias. – musitó emocionada, acercándose más a él, caminando en silencio tomada de su brazo._

–_Ginny. Eres la más hermosa flor que haya abierto sus pétalos a la luz del Sol en el último siglo y yo quisiera ser el jardinero que disfrutara de tu belleza permanentemente – le dijo cuando llegaron frente a la cerca que separaba la casa supuestamente fantasmal del camino, colocando en sus manos el ramo de rosas rojas que había conjurado con su varita –. ¿Le concedes a este soñador perderse para siempre en tus pecas, tu pelo rojo y la más hermosa de las sonrisas? ¿Aceptas ser mi novia?_

–_¡Sí! – gritó Ginny emocionada, abrazándose a él y uniendo sus labios a los del chico que con tanta dulzura la había cautivado._

Cuando faltó el aire se separaron, colocándole Dani la pulsera en su muñeca, que de inmediato se puso tibia, al igual que se pondría un par de segundos después la que ella le puso a él, sonriendo los dos al sentirlas, uniendo de nuevo sus labios en un beso.

Veinte minutos más tarde Hermione y Ron vieron salir a un muy pálido Harry rodeado de tres niños muy serios.

–Por favor guárdanos en apartado todo, Verity – le dijo muy seria Amy –. Harry nos va a llevar a buscar a Ángela para que comamos helados mientras él habla con tío Sirius.

Hermione y Ron tragaron saliva al oír aquello. Intentaron salir tras ellos siendo retenidos por Fred y George que llegaban en ese momento con Maggy y Mandy, los cuatro con expresiones de circunstancias.

–Chicos, necesitamos de su ayuda en Florean Fortescue. – les dijo Fred con tono serio.

–La heladería se ha convertido en un punto álgido. – lo apoyó George con expresión preocupada.

–Fleur, Alice, Meg y Nymph están intentando hacer control de daños. – siguió Maggy.

–Pero la señora Molly no está ayudando a los chicos y Sirius está un poco tenso. – finalizó Mandy.

Hermione y Ron retuvieron el aliento por un instante, saliendo rápidamente de allí. Era obvio que el "trío boca floja" se había movido demasiado rápido. Cuando llegaron con las dos parejas de gemelos comprendieron de inmediato que tenían razón.

Los ojos de Ginny destellaban fuego castaño, mirando amenazantes a sus hermanos mayores. Daniel lucía pálido, hablando pausada y suavemente con Molly y Arthur Weasley que lo miraban con el ceño fruncido.

Jessica miraba asustada a su padre, mientras un muy nervioso Dean hablaba con un licántropo de expresión amenazante cuya mano era sujeta por una metamórfaga preocupada.

Los ojos de Ángela, del mismo tono gris que los de su padre, miraban fijamente a Sirius presagiando una terrible tempestad. Harry se estaba sentando en ese momento con mucho nerviosismo a la mesa. Interrogó velozmente con una mirada a Meg, que le respondió alternando raudos y nerviosos vistazos entre su esposo y el "trío boca floja". Mientras tanto, las tres jóvenes contemplaban la situación dos mesas más allá.

Hermione vio con satisfacción a los tres niños dirigirse a la mesa en que se encontraban las tres causantes de todo el problema. Arrastró a Ron hacia el extremo de la mesa grande que el dueño había conformado uniendo varias pequeñas para la "reunión familiar" a solicitud de un extrañamente serio Arthur Weasley.

–Joven Daniel Brown, de lo que ha dicho hasta ahora puedo deducir que sus intenciones con mi única hija son sinceras – dijo muy serio Arthur –. Sin embargo, antes de consentir su noviazgo con Ginevra, deberá usted acompañarnos mañana en la noche a Charlie, a Bill y a mí a una visita a la reserva de dragones para que hablemos de su compromiso formal, mientras vemos las crías de la hembra dragón de Colacuerno Húngaro a la que se enfrentó Harry en el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Daniel tragó saliva y asintió, mientras veía unas sonrisas que se le antojaron maléficas en los rostros de sus dos cuñados mayores.

–Sí señor. Yo hablaré con ustedes sobre nuestro compromiso formal cuándo y dónde ustedes así lo decidan.

–Yo voy con ustedes. – afirmó con fiereza la pelirroja.

–Tú no irás con ellos porque vas a hablar conmigo. – la contradijo muy seria Molly.

Ginny se contuvo de protestar al ver asentir a sus dos cuñadas con expresiones cómplices, comprendiendo que había un trasfondo en el dictamen de sus padres. Asintió de mala gana.

Hermione y Ron se miraron y suspiraron levemente, aliviados, pues sabían que allí todo había salido bien. Sabían de qué se trataba en realidad la charla frente a los dragones, pues ya habían hecho pasar al pelirrojo menor por algo similar cuando dijo que pretendía a la castaña, a quien la señora Weasley había dicho que quería como una hija, exigiéndole a su esposo e hijos mayores que "hablasen" con Ron. Pero su tranquilidad se esfumó al ver levantarse al moreno y salir corriendo, con el licántropo tras él, mientras Nymph se apresuraba a abrazar a una sollozante Jessica.

Dean se detuvo cuando estaban llegando junto a La Casa de los Gritos, agotado, con la punzada en su costado revelándole que ya no podría huir más de él, su respiración dificultosa luego de la carrera. No había sido muy inteligente de su parte haberle contado al profesor Lupin que el día antes había besado a Jessica en la boca. Hasta ese instante había sido razonable, pero cuando vio la pupila de esos ojos dorados casi desaparecer supo que tenía que correr por su vida.

–Dean Thomas. – le dijo en tono amenazador Remus al alcanzarlo.

Lo sujetó fuertemente por el brazo, girándolo hacia él. Miró con los ojos entrecerrados la varita del joven apuntándole, sonriendo malévolamente cuando lo vio bajarla. Lo desarmó con habilidad y le colocó la punta de la suya en su pecho, disfrutando el miedo que veía en sus ojos negros.

–Ya que ayer fuiste tan hombre para besar a mi niña en la boca, este fin de semana frente a todos los invitados a la boda del director me pedirás formalmente su mano en matrimonio, dejando en claro que esperarás a que ella sea mayor de edad – lo sujetó entonces de la túnica con su mano izquierda con fuerza –. Si la veo derramar una sola lágrima por tu culpa los habitantes de Hogsmeade volverán a escuchar gritos salir de esa casa, porque me acompañarás en mi noche de luna llena. ¿Está claro?

–Sí señor. – fue lo único que logró decir Dean, que rogaba en ese momento que el licántropo no lo soltase pues no sabía si sus piernas lo sostendrían.

–No sé que tenías pensado hacer al graduarte y no me interesa – continuó Remus en el mismo tono amenazador, aunque había visto la alegría en el chico cuando él le decía lo del compromiso. Eso lo hizo sospechar que era a su hija a quien le asustaba un poco la idea –. Serás mi ayudante en Hogwarts como profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. Cubrirás mis ausencias mensuales, te ocuparás de ayudarme a capturar las criaturas que usaremos en las clases y practicarás conmigo frente a los alumnos los diferentes hechizos y técnicas.

–Profesor… Eso es… Yo… – tartamudeaba Dean, sin poder creérselo –. Eso será un verdadero honor profesor Lupin. – logró decirle, pensando en lo orgullosa que se sentiría Jessica al saberlo.

–Es un trabajo de mucha responsabilidad. – le recordó muy serio mientras lo soltaba levemente, sujetándolo de nuevo al darse cuenta que el joven no se mantendría en pie. Guardó su varita y se sentó con él en una piedra sin hacer ningún comentario sobre esto, pues comprendía cómo se debía estar sintiendo.

–Lo sé profesor, como también sé que Jessica es una joven muy especial. Yo no quise faltarle el respeto ayer ni a ella ni a usted con ese beso, profesor, sólo le quise demostrar mediante ese pequeño gesto el amor tan inmenso que late en mi interior por ella desde que la conocí. – le dijo con sinceridad, con sus ojos negros fijos en el rostro de su suegro, usando todo su valor Gryffindor para sostenerle la penetrante mirada color miel.

–Durante estos dos años, mientras ella cumple su mayoría de edad y se gradúa, se lo demostrarás siempre de manera comedida. La visitarás en vacaciones y mientras estemos en el colegio se reunirán todos los fines de semana, ya que la buscarás en mi habitación junto al aula y la llevarás a pasear hacia puntos de los terrenos que sean visibles desde mi oficina. No la buscarás en ningún otro momento y en clase mantendrán un trato respetuoso y distante.

–Gracias señor. Así será. – le aseguró el moreno feliz, recibiéndole agradecido el trozo de chocolate que le entregaba.

–Volvamos a la heladería o mi esposa dará a luz antes de tiempo y mi hija se deshidratará con su llanto. – le dijo en tono amable al chico diez minutos después, cuando lo vio recuperado.

Dean caminó al lado de su suegro con paso decidido y porte orgulloso, feliz por como se había resuelto su situación. Deseaba de todo corazón que a sus amigos también les fuese bien con sus respectivos suegros.

******* ******* ******* ******** ******* ******* *******

–Ahijado. Justo la persona con la que Ángela y yo queríamos hablar. – le saludó con una fingida sonrisa Sirius, señalándole la silla frente a él y junto a su hija.

–Papá, no sigas. – le advirtió enojada la chica de pelo negro.

–¿Acaso no te parece que él debía estar presente en la conversación que estamos sosteniendo, hija? – la desafió Sirius.

–Si no te dejaras llevar por lo que dijeron el "trío boca floja" y me escucharas estaría feliz de que hablásemos con Harry, pero con tu actitud… – Se detuvo al sentir una mano de Harry en las suyas, girándose a mirarlo. Se calmó de inmediato al ver la dulce mirada en las esmeraldas que amaba.

–Padrino, yo no sé que escuchaste de esas tres arpías pero tienes razón en que Ángela, tú y yo tenemos algo muy importante de que hablar. – le dijo con voz calmada y pausada después de verla a ella calmada.

–Esas tres jóvenes, que según recuerdo eran tus compañeras de estudio, le han dicho a cuanto mago o bruja les hayan querido escuchar que tú, mi ahijado, estaba ayer aquí con mi hija en la actitud que tendría un héroe con su conquista de turno. – le replicó casi en gruñidos el pelinegro a su ahijado. Sacó rápidamente su varita al ver al chico empuñarla con habilidad y levantarse, asombrado de su reacción. Tragó saliva al comprender sus verdaderas intenciones al verlo girarse furioso hacia la mesa en que las tres jóvenes miraban asustadas a los tres niños que les apuntaban con sus varitas, luego de quitarles las de ellas.

Hermione y Ron se devolvieron al oír aquello, luego de haber intentado salir tras Dean y Remus, comprendiendo que la situación allí era mucho más peligrosa.

–Por favor, no vayas allí, no vale la pena. – se interpuso Ángela en el camino de Harry, asustada por la expresión de su rostro.

–No voy a permitir que ni ellas ni nadie te lastime con semejante patraña.

–Todo el mundo sabe que son tan falsas como Rita Skeeter. – le decía con voz dulce la pelinegro intentando calmarlo, con su mano izquierda sobre la derecha en que él sostenía su varita y la otra en su corazón.

–Skeeter hizo mucho daño con sus mentiras. No permitiré que ellas lo hagan con las suyas, no a ti. Te prometí que nadie más te lastimaría de ninguna manera y lo cumpliré. – le replicó tomándola por los hombros con cuidado, sentándola con suavidad en la silla junto a él, con sus esmeraldas chispeando decisión mirando fijas los plateados ojos de ella.

–Te lo suplico mi amor, no vayas allí – le imploró con las lágrimas asomándose a sus ojos –. Tú, yo y todos los que nos vieron ayer aquí saben que es falso lo que están diciendo, que lo están haciendo porque las rechazaste a las tres y a las otras tontas que se te han acercado, sólo por eso.

–No llores hermosa. Sabes muy bien que se me fragmenta el corazón si estás triste. No soporta mi alma ver tristeza en los ojos plateados que reflejan el alma de la mujer que amo. – le dijo con dulzura, acariciándole la mejilla con sus dedos al capturar la lágrima que se le había escapado. Se sentó junto a ella para que se tranquilizase al verla denegar levemente.

–Si vas allá serás tú quién le hagas daño a mi hija, Harry, porque darías a entender que hay algo de verdad en sus habladurías. – le recriminó en tono serio Sirius parado junto a ellos, con su varita de nuevo guardada.

–Si tú, que nos conoces a los dos, has creído lo que esas… – le replicó dolido Harry abrazando a Ángela por los hombros.

–Yo no les he creído – lo interrumpió Sirius –. Simplemente te estoy informando lo que ésas estaban diciendo – le aclaró. Sonrió a su esposa que le había acercado una silla con su varita y se sentó junto a los dos pelinegros –. De lo que quería hablar contigo, que le reclamaba a mi hija cuando llegaste, fue que no hubiesen sido sinceros conmigo respecto a esto que acaban de declarar frente a todos. – le dijo en un tono que se hubiesen esperado todos los presentes de Remus, no de él, haciéndolos enarcar las cejas interrogantes.

–Lo siento padrino – se disculpó con sinceridad Harry mirándolo a los ojos, con la tristeza reflejada en sus esmeraldas –. Este sentimiento tan fuerte surgió en los dos cuando nos conocimos, pero ella estaba muy lastimada por su pasado al igual que yo, además que… – tomó aire profundamente –. Yo no creí que sobreviviría a mi enfrentamiento con Voldemort y se había instalado en mí durante mucho tiempo la creencia de que todo el que se me acercaba moría. Por esa razón alejé a Ginny, por ese mismo motivo no le permití luego a Ángela que se me acercase como la hermosa joven que es.

–Nosotros nos hemos tratado como hermanos desde que nos conocimos, papá, manteniendo bajo llave nuestros sentimientos. Pero el día de la batalla final surgieron con mucha fuerza. – le aclaró con suavidad Ángela.

–Gracias a lo cual los dos sobrevivimos – continuó Harry –. Sin embargo, hasta ayer no lo habíamos hablado. Simplemente nos seguíamos viendo como hermanos, sin atrevernos a más, ayudando a nuestros amigos a que se vieran y fortalecieran sus lazos.

–Ayer estuvimos aquí un largo rato, charlando, comiendo helado, sin atrevernos a decirnos lo que sentíamos.

–Finalmente, cuando vimos acercarse a Ginny, Dani, Jessica y Dean, le dije que quería hablar con ella y contigo sobre lo que yo sentía por ella. Su respuesta fue que hablaríamos mañana en la tarde sobre nuestros mutuos sentimientos contigo. – confesó Harry.

–¿No te le habías declarado hasta hace un momento? – preguntó incrédulo Sirius, conteniendo con dificultad la risa al ver a su ahijado ruborizarse y denegar cabizbajo, al igual que su hija –. Para ser hijo de un Merodeador, que me ha hecho sentir muy orgulloso en muchos otros aspectos, eres tan malo como tu padre para decir sus verdaderos sentimientos – afirmó con una sonrisa, que se amplió al verlo levantar rápidamente su rostro y mirarlo con una mezcla de sorpresa, agradecimiento, orgullo y melancolía –. Me gustaría que los dos se declarasen sus sentimientos formalmente antes de seguir hablando conmigo.

Harry sintió que su corazón se aceleraba al máximo, notando por primera vez que él tenía abrazada a la chica que amaba y recordando lo que le había dicho minutos atrás, ruborizándose levemente, mirándola nervioso con sus esmeraldas brillando con emoción.

Ángela se mordió nerviosa el labio inferior y giró su cabeza para mirarlo, no queriendo mover ni un milímetro su cuerpo por sentirse muy cómoda, segura y querida en ese abrazo en que el pelinegro la tenía.

–Ángela Saiph Black Dumbledore, el joven Harry James Potter Evans se declara formal y felizmente enamorado total, absoluta e irrevocablemente de ti – le dijo en un tono suave y lento el pelinegro, con sus esmeraldas fijos en los plateados ojos de ella. Se habían olvidado los dos de todo cuanto les rodeaba, compenetrados –. Mi vida sólo tiene razón de ser desde que nos conocimos, antes de eso solo subsistí esperando el instante en que iluminaste mi existencia con tu presencia. A mí no me importa más nada que pueda ocurrir a nuestro alrededor, sólo es vital a mi existir el que estés a mi lado. ¿Me concederás la dicha de estar desde hoy junto a mí como la mujer que se convertirá en mi esposa? – le planteó enamorado. Agregó rápidamente al ver con el rabillo del ojo la expresión de su padrino, tartamudeando por los nervios pues sabía que para Sirius aún era "su niña": – En cuanto… nos sea… permitido.

–Harry James Potter Evans, eres mi razón para existir. Ángela Saiph Black Dumbledore es muy feliz de responderte que mi corazón, mi cuerpo, mi espíritu, mi mente, mi magia son tuyos, porque te amo. Estaré feliz de desposarme con el hombre más maravilloso que existe, cuyas esmeraldas iluminan mi camino. – le respondió feliz, con voz suave y dulce.

Sirius carraspeó después de un par de minutos, cuando vio que los dos jóvenes se fundían en un beso demasiado apasionado y prolongado para su gusto. Hizo un esfuerzo para mantener su rostro serio al verlos separarse rápidamente, rojos como tomates maduros.

–Harry, ahijado, sabes que te quiero como a un hijo. Pero, si bien sé que eres un joven de buenos sentimientos con dieciocho años, también soy el padre de una jovencita de sólo dieciséis años a quien solamente he podido disfrutar un poco más de un año – les dijo muy serio, mirándolos fijamente –. Quiero que vivan su noviazgo con calma, como no han disfrutado ninguno de los dos de su infancia y adolescencia, a plenitud dentro de los límites del respeto mutuo y a mí. Yo les doy mi bendición para su unión como novios, siempre y cuando lo formalicen en cuanto estén listos y esperen a que mi hija sea mayor de edad y se gradúe antes de hablar de boda.

–Si estás de acuerdo, padrino, me gustaría que formalizásemos nuestro compromiso el sábado luego de la boda de los profesores. – le planteó respetuosamente Harry.

–Esa es una excelente idea. – le respondió con una amplia sonrisa Sirius. Se levantó y avanzó hacia ellos, tendiéndoles las manos para que se levantasen, abrazándolos a los dos con una mezcla de cariño y orgullo.

Justo se estaban separando los tres cuando escucharon un estallido de carcajadas provenientes del extremo de la heladería en que habían visto antes al "trío boca floja" y los tres niños, comprendiendo al girarse a mirar en esa dirección que las tres jóvenes brujas no se volverían a atrever a decir mentiras sobre nadie en una buena temporada, luego que les pasase el efecto del hechizo "sinceridad a voces" que los tres niños les habían aplicado.

El sábado en la tarde el Valle de Godric se vistió de flores, risas y alegría. Se habían reunido en el pequeño poblado una gran cantidad de brujas y magos que fueron testigos de la magnífica boda entre Minerva y Albus Dumbledore, así como también el compromiso de matrimonio de siete parejas de jóvenes que se prometieron ese día el unirse próximamente de manera definitiva.

Maggy se casó con Fred y Mandy con George tres meses más tarde. Los matrimonios de Luna con Neville y Hermione con Ron se produjeron seis meses después de los compromisos formales.

El matrimonio de Ginny y Daniel se celebró un año después del compromiso, luego que ella se graduase y los de Jessica con Dean y Ángela con Harry dos años luego del de los profesores.

Nymph y Meg ya les habían dado hermanitos a las chicas y estaban de nuevo en la dulce espera, siendo las madrinas de los matrimonios, mientras sus esposos eran los padrinos. De modo que ahora sus tíos se convertían además en sus padrinos.

Harry estaba muy feliz, pues desde ese día él tendría familia propia. En medio de su alborozo creyó ver entre los invitados a la boda a una pelirroja de ojos esmeraldas y un pelinegro de ojos avellana y lentes, sonriéndoles desde la distancia abrazado a su esposa. También le pareció ver a una castaña clara de ojos aguamarina de pie junto a sus padres, sonriéndoles con dulzura.

El febrero siguiente al matrimonio de Harry el nerviosismo en su casa era evidente para cualquiera que entrase allí, pues no era normal que un mago adulto hiciese magia involuntaria, mucho menos que les ocurriese a dos simultáneamente.

–Tranquilo compañero. Ya verás que son buenas noticias. – lo intentaba tranquilizar Ron sin mucho éxito, viendo de reojo la multitud de objetos que flotaban alrededor de ellos.

–Te digo que no es normal en ella. – explotó Dean, a quien intentaba calmar Hermione, gritando ella al estallar todos los adornos de vidrio alrededor de los cuatro.

La castaña y el pelirrojo observaron con una mezcla de asombro y molestia a todas las partículas y fragmentos de vidrio flotando alrededor, reuniéndose frente a la chimenea, conformando los nombres de las esposas de sus dos amigos.

–¡Ya basta ustedes dos! – los regañó muy enojada Hermione, sus hormonas muy alteradas por su embarazo de siete meses.

–Chicos, necesito hablar con alguien o creo que voy a explotar. – entró muy agitado a la sala Daniel.

Ron se encogió levemente ante la reacción que sabía tendría su esposa.

–NO PUEDO CREER QUE USTEDES TRES SEAN TAN COBARDES PARA NO PODER ENFRENTAR CON TRANQUILIDAD QUE ÁNGELA, JESSICA Y GINNY VAN A SER MADRES. – les gritó a todo pulmón la castaña.

Sus palabras hicieron palidecer y paralizar a Harry, Daniel y Dean, pero la castaña no había terminado.

–ELLAS SON MÁS JÓVENES QUE USTEDES Y TUVIERON QUE IR SOLAS A SAN MUNGO PORQUE LOS TRES ESTABAN ATERRADOS DE CONFIRMAR SUS SOSPECHAS. ¿TOMARON EN CUENTA QUE SON ELLAS QUIENES TENDRÁN ADENTRO DURANTE NUEVE MESES A SUS HIJOS Y LAS QUE DARÁN A LUZ? SI PUDIESE ENCONTRAR UN HECHIZO LOS HARÍA CAMBIAR DE LUGAR A USTEDES CUATRO CON NOSOTRAS CUANDO ELLOS DECIDAN NACER, PARA QUE DISFRUTEN LA LLEGADA DE SUS HIJOS A ESTE CONDENADO MUNDO.

–Tranquila mi amor, por favor, eso te hace daño a ti y a los bebés también. – le pidió con voz dulce Ron, acercándose a ella con cautela.

–No entiendo cómo puedes tener miedo de ser padre, luego que el señor Arthur, Bill y Charlie hablaran contigo sobre todos los "detalles" de la vida de casados en la reserva de dragones – le espetó enojada a Daniel, aunque ya no le gritaba –. Sé que les entendiste claramente las explicaciones, no sólo porque Ginny ha estado muy feliz, sino porque la venida próxima de un hijo tuyo al mundo lo confirma.

–Yo estoy feliz con mi esposa y las chicas no fueron solas al Hospital. Yo he estado con ellas justo hasta hace un par de minutos – le replicó molesto el castaño –. Lo que quería contarles es que han hecho una excepción a la regla y nos han aceptado a los dos como Inefables, comenzando el lunes.

–Perdona Daniel. – se disculpó avergonzada Hermione.

–No te preocupes amiga. Ya la sanadora Stewart me advirtió los cambios temperamentales en las mujeres embarazadas, recordándome lo que le dijo a Ron cuando tú esperabas a la pequeña Paola – le sonrió él con dulzura. Agregó rápidamente al ver la manera en que la castaña se giraba a mirar a su cuñado, con falsa preocupación en el tono de voz: – Sólo que con Ginny eso es más peligroso.

–Dani… ¿Jessica está…? ¿Nosotros vamos a…? No quiero que le pase nada a ella por mi culpa. – estalló en llanto Dean.

–Sí, está embarazada. Pero ella no corre peligro por eso, amigo – lo reconfortó Daniel, abrazándolo. Comprendía su preocupación pues eso también los había tenido muy tensos a él, a Ángela y a Harry –. La sanadora dice que debe guardar mucho reposo, comer balanceado y no tener sobresaltos, pero que estará bien.

–Yo debí estar con ella. – se recriminó el moreno.

–No, fue mejor que la esperaras aquí. El estado de nervios hubiese sido peor si ibas con ella, sabes que quería averiguar también lo otro – le dijo con tono suave. Suspiró ante el estado de evidente tensión de todos en espera de que completase lo dicho –. No existe riesgo que los bebés sean licántropos.

–¿Los bebés? – preguntó extrañado Dean.

–Cosas de ser licántropa recesiva. No se transforma cada mes pero es una chica muy fértil y tienes tres hermosos bebés en camino. – le explicó sonriente Daniel.

–¿Tres bebés? – preguntó agitado el moreno –. ¿Estás seguro que con su salud enfermiza ella no se verá mal con tres bebés en camino? – le preguntó al verlo asentir, angustiado. Se tranquilizó al ver que cabeceaba de nuevo en forma positiva. Parpadeó, la idea poco a poco abriéndose paso en su cerebro –. Tres bebés con mi Jessica. – afirmó con una gran sonrisa.

–Nymph, Meg y Remus estaban llegando al hospital para el examen de Meg, por eso las tres no vinieron conmigo – le explicó Daniel sonriente –. Me pidieron que les dijese que las alcanzaran allí – agregó mientras el moreno salía corriendo. Se giró a mirar a Harry con aire preocupado. Entendía perfectamente la expresión de su cuñado y no sabía cómo hablar con él, pero sabía que como hermano mayor afectivo de Ángela debía ser él quien lo hablase con los dos pelinegros: el esposo y el padre –. Harry, me gustaría hablar contigo a solas.

–Nada de eso. – explotó Hermione, su tono de voz angustiado.

–Mi amor, por favor… – intentó Ron.

–No – lo cortó en seco –. Dijimos que éramos uno solo ante cualquier dificultad.

–Ángela también está embarazada – comenzó el castaño luego de ver asentir al pelinegro, que tenía los puños de sus manos apretados –. Pero ella si requiere reposo absoluto pues existe un fuerte riesgo de que no lleve a término su embarazo.

Harry sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban y se derrumbó en el sillón tras él.

–No es seguro, amigo – le dijo con suavidad Daniel, agachándose frente a él –. Es posible que todo salga perfectamente y en ocho meses tengas a tus pequeños en tus brazos. Es sólo que los medimagos están muy confundidos ya que tanto las magias de ustedes dos como las de los bebés en camino están muy alteradas con lo ocurrido el día de la batalla final. Por eso no saben qué esperar. Los medimagos tienen miedo que tenga una recaída.

–Soy un irresponsable – se reprochó Harry –. Me deje convencer por ella, cuando debí mantenerme firme en que no encargásemos al Ave del Paraíso.

–No, Harry – le contradijo con suavidad Hermione, abrazándole por los hombros –. Ángela desea tener familia tanto como tú, lo sabes bien. Estaba muy triste porque no había logrado convencerte.

–Pero… No puedo soportar la idea de su salud en riesgo. No puedo. No soporto que por mi culpa… Le prometí que nunca más nadie la lastimaría, que sería feliz. – sollozó el pelinegro sin poder contenerse.

–Ángela está feliz, Harry – le replicó con suavidad el castaño, siguiendo al ver las esmeraldas clavadas en él –. Dice que los pobres medimagos no saben lo que dicen porque esos bebés son Potter Black, que por lo tanto son fuertes, valientes, decididos, tercos, orgullosos y muy especiales. Asegura que nacerán robustos y sanos contra lo que cualquiera diga porque ni la madre ni el padre se han podido definir nunca como "normales", así que sus hijos tampoco pueden serlo y los sanadores sólo saben de tratar a brujas y magos "normales".

–¿Le dijo todo eso a la sanadora? – preguntó Ron asombrado.

–Sí y… Digamos que Peggy Stewart acababa de tranquilizar a Jessica cuando nos dio la noticia de Ángela con los dos medimagos asistentes y… Ginny apoyó a Ángela. Luna que estaba allí dio su opinión también. Eso fue… En serio que esa rubia es bastante franca, directa y extraña. Logró que la sanadora "siguiese el caso excepcional de la señora Potter bajo una óptica de amplia observación profesional, sin alarmar ni a la paciente ni a ningún miembro de la familia innecesariamente". – les contó con una suave sonrisa y remarcando las comillas con sus manos.

–Daniel, tú la conoces muy bien. Incluso cuando intenta ocultar algo a todos tú lo sabes ver. Por favor, dime la verdad. ¿Cómo está Ángela? – le preguntó angustiado Harry.

–Está feliz por su embarazo pero tiene miedo de lastimarte si no puede llegar a tenerlos, o si te llegaras a quedar solo con ellos – le respondió con la sinceridad que sabía su amigo le estaba pidiendo –. Tiene miedo y te necesita a su lado más que nunca.

Harry respiró profundo, asintió, se levantó, abrazó a cada uno de sus tres amigos y corrió hacia la puerta. Se detuvo al tomar la manilla y se giró a plantearles lo que acababa de venir a su mente.

–Sirius…

–Yo hablo con él – lo interrumpió Daniel –. Le prometí a Ángela que se los diría yo a ustedes dos.

–Gracias Dani. – le sonrió con cariño Harry, saliendo de inmediato para desaparecerse fuera de los escudos protectores e ir al lado de la mujer que más amaba.

–Es increíble la coincidencia – comentó Hermione pensativa, explicándose al ver a su amigo y su esposo mirarla interrogantes –. Los tres se declararon el mismo día, los tres se enfrentaron a sus suegros el mismo día y los tres van a ser padres con diferencia de días.

–Sí. Es… interesante. – la apoyó con una sonrisa Ron. Estaba tan desconcertado como Daniel por su comentario, pero más acostumbrado que su amigo a sus cambios de humor pues ya los había vivido cuando su esposa estaba embarazada de su primogénita.

–También es curioso que las cuatro estemos esperando más de un bebé. – agregó la castaña con una sonrisa soñadora.

–¿Ángela también? – preguntó Ron.

–¿Cómo lo supiste? – interrogó desconcertado Daniel.

–Es evidente. Siempre hablaste de "los bebés", en plural, cuando le dabas la noticia a Harry y mientras lo tranquilizabas. ¿Cuántos son?

–Dos, como Ginny y tú – le respondió desconcertado todavía, preguntándole seguidamente –. ¿Cómo supiste que nosotros también tendremos más de uno?

–Porque has estado mucho más nervioso desde que llegaste que cuando te fuiste, aunque estabas casi seguro que vas a ser papá.

El castaño se limitó a parpadear y asentir. Jamás dejaría de asombrarle la capacidad deductiva de la castaña.

–Debo ir a hablar con Sirius. – comentó resignado un par de minutos después, cuando terminó de asimilar lo ocurrido.

–¿No sería mejor que primero supiese el resultado de la revisión de Meg? – preguntó intranquila Hermione.

–Cuando ella llegue a casa será imposible evitar que escuche mi conversación con Sirius, lo cual no es conveniente estando cerca de dar a luz – denegó Daniel –. Ginny, Jessica y Ángela tendrán entretenidas el mayor tiempo posible a Nymph y Meg para que yo pueda hablar con él. A Remus logré contarle rápido para que las ayude con eso.

–Sirius no está bien de salud, por eso está en cama en Nottingham. ¿Será conveniente decirle lo de su hija justo ahora? – preguntó Ron inseguro.

–Es muy perspicaz y se dará cuenta de las miradas de Ángela y Harry que algo ocurre. Podría imaginarse algo peor y cometer un error serio preguntando, queriendo saber. – aseveró Hermione luego de pensarlo unos minutos, al ver dudar a Daniel.

–Tienes razón. Iré de inmediato a hablar con él – se decidió el castaño. Se detuvo cerca de la puerta –. Alguien debe darles las noticias a los Dumbledore. – agregó mirando directamente a la castaña.

–¿Yo? Pero… Está bien, yo les diré a los profesores Minerva y Albus Dumbledore. – aceptó derrotada Hermione, luego de notar la forma en que la miraban su amigo y su esposo.

Sirius se presentó en el hospital tan pronto Daniel le dijo lo que ocurría, sin que el castaño pudiese hacer algo para evitarlo. Se llevó a su hija y su ahijado a una salita aparte, donde hablaron los tres con la sanadora Stewart con calma y bastantes detalles. Luego que la medimaga saliera de la sala el pelinegro de ojos grises unió en un fuerte abrazo a sus dos hijos, ella de sangre, él de afecto, sollozando los tres en silencio.

Ángela empezó minutos después a darles ánimo a ellos dos, secundándola Harry y claudicando con una sonrisa Sirius. Los tres se prometieron permanecer muy unidos durante todo el embarazo, trasladándose los Potter a la mansión de los Black, inicialmente con la excusa de acompañar a Meg durante sus últimos días antes de dar a luz y los primeros luego de esto, cuando finalmente le dirían la verdad.

Los Thomas eran vecinos de los Lupin, así que Nymph y el sobre protector Remus estarían también muy pendientes de la evolución del embarazo de Jessica.

Ginny no accedió a la petición de su madre de ir con su esposo a vivir bajo el techo de los Weasley aceptando en cambio, gracias a la mediación de Daniel, el ir a visitarlos cada dos días para que estuviesen tranquilos.

El 31 de octubre, a las tres de la tarde, la sala de espera del Hospital San Mungo en el área de maternidad estaba invadida por los Black, los Lupin, los Weasley, los Brown, los Dumbledore, los Thomas, los Longbottom, los Shacklebolt y todos los pequeñines de estas familias. Habían decidido acompañar a un muy nervioso Sirius en la espera que diese a luz Ángela Potter. Harry estaba con ella, muy asustado pero decidido a no dejarla sola ni un minuto.

En la planta baja del hospital el ministro Kingsley había ubicado a una cuadrilla de aurores, para impedir el acceso a los periodistas y los curiosos, mientras él les acompañaba con su esposa e hijos.

Dean era ayudado por Nymph y Remus con Ariadna, Jennifer y Ted, pues Jessica estaba aún débil con sus pequeñines habiendo nacido sólo una semana atrás. Pero les había sido imposible el impedirle estar allí con su prima.

Daniel tenía en brazos a Evelyn mientras Molly arrullaba a Jefferson, bajo la atenta mirada de Ginny. Los pequeñines tenían quince días de nacidos.

Amy, Chris & Chris Brown jugaban con los más pequeños, con ayuda de los dos Weasley mayores y sus esposas, para entretenerlos y calmar sus nervios. Estaban a cargo de John, Charlus, Anthony, Andrómeda, Noah y Nadia Lupin (hijos de Nymph y Remus), Orión, Grace y Matthew Black (hijos de Meg y Sirius), Paola, Darius y Fabian Weasley (hijos de Hermione y Ron), Juliet y Frank Longbottom (hijos de Luna y Neville), Jacques, Charlotte, Isis y Arthur Weasley (hijos de Fleur y Bill), Daryll y Gawain Weasley (hijos de Dana y Charlie), Marianne y Melian Weasley (hijas de Maggy y Fred), Ariadna y Alyssa (hijos de Mandy y George), Kate y Kim Shacklebolt (hijos de Kelly y Kingsley).

Hermione y Ron abrazaban a Jessica intentando infundirle ánimo, comprendiendo su estado de ansiedad pues Ángela había estado luciendo muy demacrada esas últimas semanas.

Meg tenía fuertemente abrazado a Sirius, que eventualmente denegaba incapaz de pronunciar palabra desde que le avisase su ahijado y yerno que internaban a su hija para que diese a luz a sus nietos.

Minerva palmeaba eventualmente el brazo de su esposo, tan preocupada como él por la salud tanto de la chica como de los bebés.

Fueron tres largas horas, que se les estaban convirtiendo en una tortura, hasta que una esfera azul y otra rosada aparecieron en el centro de la sala de esperas anunciando la talla y peso de Lily Angélica y James Sirius Potter Black. Varias sonrisas dulces llenaron la sala pero aún pesaba sobre ellos una angustia.

Cuando vieron aparecer una tercera esfera azul con talla y peso de un bebé se extrañaron, incorporándose bruscamente Sirius al leer Albus Daniel Potter Black. Salió rápidamente de la sala rumbo al pabellón, incapaz de esperar ni un segundo más, arrastrando a Meg y Remus que intentaban detenerle. Les siguieron casi todos los adultos, deteniéndose todos en seco al ver salir al pelinegro de ojos esmeralda quitándose los protectores de tela y mirándolos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

–Está fuera de peligro, al igual que nuestros tres hijos. – afirmó con un hilo de voz, pálido y agotado por el estrés. Sintió que era estrangulado seguidamente por un sollozante Sirius, seguido de Daniel y Remus, siendo rescatado por Ginny y Hermione justo antes que lo ahogasen.

Los medimagos no habían podido detectar durante el embarazo la presencia del tercer bebé, que se había mantenido oculto física y mágicamente tras sus dos hermanitos. Era ahora cuando comprendían el abultado vientre que había presentado ella desde mediados del embarazo, también su agotamiento mágico a pesar del reposo absoluto al que la habían sometido su esposo, su padre y sus amigos.

Ángela y Harry irradiaban felicidad máxima, aunque también mucho cansancio, cuando horas más tarde les presentaron a todos, por grupos de siete personas en la habitación, a la pequeña traviesa pelinegro de ojos color esmeralda de nombre Lily Angélica Potter Black, al pequeño y tranquilo pelirrojo de ojos color avellana de nombre James Sirius Potter Black y al pequeño juguetón castaño de ojos azules de nombre Albus Daniel Potter Black.

A Harry le pareció ver por un momento, cuando Sirius y Remus estaban con sus esposas felicitándolos, la presencia de una pelirroja de ojos esmeraldas y un pelinegro de ojos avellanas, mirándolos felices y haciéndoles caras graciosas a los bebés, abrazados. Al lado de ellos una mujer muy alegre de pelo castaño claro y ojos aguamarina parecía hablarles a los tres recién nacidos. Parpadeó al ver que sus tres hijos se reían al mismo tiempo mirando en esa dirección. Se le aceleró el pulso y se giró a mirar extrañado a su esposa cuando sintió que ésta le apretaba levemente la mano, sonriendo y besándola seguidamente pues vio en sus ojos que ella también los vio y estaba contenta por ello.


End file.
